homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
121715- Passive Passion
teasingAsperity TA began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 22:40 -- TA: She walks out of the Hive with a stormy expression on her face, looking for her matesprit. She wasstill upset from the conversation with Heliux and wanted to calm down..... "Eribus?" -- athanasyGerent AG is walking back in from outside of the hive, sporting his spare shirt, which covers all but his hands -- AG: "Lδrcαη? Whαt's up? I heαrd α bit δf α cδmmδtiδη" TA: "Heliux and I had a.... talk...." She frowns more at this and then glances at his shirt. "What is that?" AG: "Its uh, α spαre I keep δη hαηd, thδught I shδuld chαηge iηtδ it siηce my lαst shirt wαs iη shreds αηd αll... Whαt did yδu αηd Heliux tαlk αbδut? Thδught he wαs scαred δf yδu" TA: "He wanted to tell me about the thing Aaisha did as well as ask me a few things.. It didn't go well." AG: "He still dreαdfully scαred δf yδu?" TA: "Not as much as before, I think. But he definitely freaked out when I lost my temper..." She taps her lower lip in thought, but doesn't offer anything else. AG: "Yδu lδst yδur temper?" TA: "A little." AG: "Yδu didη't hurt him, did yδu?" TA: "No. I have a little more control than that." TA: "Now if it was... Mike... Then no promises would be made." AG: "If yδu wαηt tδ hurt Mike, I meαη, I wδη't stδp yδu... He's δη my bαd side αηywαys, but I wδη't ηecessαrily cδηdδηe it" TA: "I'd have to get to him in person first..." She appears thoughtful again. AG: "Sδδηer δr lαter it will cδme αbδut, just ηδt immediαtely" TA: "I'm just going to assume that doing this at the gala is something I shouldn't do?" AG: "Pδsitively... I meαη, its suppδsed tδ be α hαppy δccαsiδη αηd αll, ruiηiηg the dαy δf δηe will spδil it fδr the rest" TA: "I guess. Though I would be pretty happy." AG: "I wδuld be pretty hαppy tδδ, but its ηδt sδmethiηg yδu try tδ dδ αt such eveηts" -- athanasyGerent AG goes and sits down in a chair, adjusting his shirt which is awkwardly big on him -- AG: "I'm sδrry I left yδu wheη yδu were sleepiηg, I just wαηted tδ check δη Aαishα, see hδw she wαs" TA: "If you say so." She follows him back in the hive and settles down on the floor next to him. "I was very confused when I woke up." AG: "Yeαh, I αppδlδgize fδr thαt..." TA: "It's okay. It was just confusing." AG: "Yδu lδδked very peαceful sleepiηg, I didη't wαηt tδ disturb yδu" TA: "I felt safe. It was a new feeling." AG: "Well hδpefully thαt cαη lαst" TA: "I hope so." She rests her head on his leg, smiling softly. AG: "Did Heliux tell yδu αηythiηg αbδut whαt hαs hαppeηed while yδu were αsleep?" TA: "Just about what happened with Aaisha and her deal." AG: "Yeαh... It seems Nyαrlα αηd Lδrreα αre gettiηg iηvδlved αs well..." TA: "Oh. Well. That's interesting." AG: "Iηterestiηg, yes... Eveη mδre frighteηiηg thδugh" TA: "I don't know about that." AG: "Hδpefully these trδubles wδη't lαst, δr will gδ αwαy eveηtuαlly" TA: She shrugs her shoulders. "Let her make her own mistakes. It's how you learn." AG: "Mαybe... But it dδesη't αlwαys feel right" TA: "Well no. I don't think it will." TA: "But that's not important right now." TA: "You remember the book that Serios hit me with?" AG: "Yeαh? Whαt αbδut it, dδ yδu still hαve it?" TA: "Well of course I do. But it's a Guide." AG: "Yeαh, he tδld me it wδuld be δf sδme use tδ yδu" TA: "He did?" AG: "Yeαh, he wαsη't full δf mαlcδηteηt wheη he chucked it αt yδu it seems" TA: "He seemed plenty full of it when I was messaging him." AG: "He's just desperαte fδr pitch with yδu, Seriδs is just α bit less δbtuse wheη I'm tαlkiηg tδ him, αlthδugh he is begiηηiηg tδ irk me just α bit" TA: "Then he needs to come out and say it instead of dancing around and dodging." AG: "He'll cδme δut fδr it, I'm sure" TA: "He'd better." She frowns and sighs a little. "This is ridiculous." AG: "Everythiηg is ridiculδus iη retrδspect" TA: "True." She pulls out her phone and sighs. "Of course Nyarla wants to talk to me. Everyone likes to mess with me when I'm with you." AG: "Its α theme it seems" TA: "One of these days I'm going to kick everyone's ass who bothers me when I'm with you." -- athanasyGerent AG sighs and slips off the chair, sitting down on the ground next to Lorcan -- TA: She smiles and giggles a little. "This is familiar." AG: "Sδ whαt dδes Nyαrlα wαηt?" TA: "So far I'm not sure. He just said "Wasp's the buzz?" and just... Ugh." TA: "He also says hi." AG: "Ugh... Well, see whαt he wαηts I guess, cαη't be αηy hαrm there" TA: "So far just harmless chit-chat. But last he and I talked he said that he wasn't going to try for a blackrom with me." AG: "Nyαrlα isη't very gδδd αt αηy quαdrαηts but flush, but eveη theη he's ηδt greαt" TA: "He's not good at anything. Not even small-talk." AG: "Nδ, he isη't" TA: "Anyways. Serios told me my Class and Aspect, essentially." AG: "At leαst we kηδw yδu αre α plαyer iη this" TA: "Yes!" She smiles widely. "Other than the bruise talking to him was actually worth it." AG: "I'm very glαd thαt it hαs beeη cδηfirmed yδu αre α pαrt δf this... Its just α smidge δf gδδd ηews iη this mαdηess" TA: "According to him I'm inheriting Antera's stuff? Which doesn't sound all that great, but it's okay. I'm a player!" TA: "Oh." She's looking at her phone again. "Apparently Nyarla has had bad run ins with Mike as well? Great." AG: "It seems Mike is δη everyδηe's bαd side..." TA: "It really does. He also told me not to kill him....." She sounds disappointed. -- athanasyGerent AG puts an arm around Lorcan, the extra padding from the shirt hiding the edges of his metal arm -- AG: "I meαη, sδδηer δr lαter yδu might be αble tδ" TA: She sighs happily as she feels his arm around her. "Well good. Because apparently he was a dick to Nyarla as well." AG: "I meαη, I'd rαther him stαy αlive fδr α while, becαuse I'm itchiηg tδ plαηt my fist iη his mushy humαη fαce" TA: "Only if I get to punch him too." TA: "With my cleaver." AG: "Mαααybe ηδt α cleαver Lδrcαη, thαts α bit much" AG: "I'm ηδt sure his humαη fαce wδuld survive thαt" TA: "I wouldn't even punch him that hard, Eribus. Not with the cleaver at least. I'd probably do more damage with my fist. TA: " AG: "Okαy, fαir eηδugh" TA: Lorcan cuddles a little closer to Eribus and closes her eyes, for the moment ignoring Nyarla's ping. "Besides. I'm not going to ruin the gala on purpose like that." AG: "I wδuld hδpe thαt the gαlα isη't ruiηed, I'm lδδkiηg fδrwαrd tδ speηdiηg thαt time with yδu" TA: "I am too! I just hope I can find a good dress to wear..." AG: "I'm sure yδu wδuld mαke αηy dress lδδk wδηderful" TA: She blushes violently purple. "Thank.... you." AG: "Aηywαys, whαtever yδu weαr I lδδk fδrwαrd tδ seeiηg yδu iη it" TA: She burrows into his shoulder and squeaks. -- athanasyGerent AG chuckles just a bit "I just hope to find something dazzling myself that I can wear to impress you" -- TA: "You'll impress me regardless of what you wear." TA: "I can only try. There's no.... promise that I'll.... even find anything."..... AG: "Yδu dδη't ηeed tδ wδrry either wαy" TA: "I don't?" AG: "Well, I'm ηδt sure" TA: "Not sure about what?" AG: "I meαη, I'm ηδt sure δf α lδt δf thiηgs, the δηe thiηg I feel I cαη be certαiη αbδut is my feeliηgs fδr yδu" TA: She squeaks again and turns purple before turning her attention to Nyarla's pinging again. "Oh dear." Her face pales a little. AG: "Nyαrlα still? Whαt is he still up tδ" TA: "Telling me about twink culture... and how the females are obligated to kill the other partners if their male has multiple." AG: "... Oh... Wδw" TA: "And here I am black for Serios when he's with Libby!" AG: "Uh... Well uh.. Thαt seems α bit cδuηter-iηtuitive if she is pitch fδr Nyαrlα thαt is..." TA: "Apparently that wasn't actually a thing?" AG: "Well... E-either wαy I'll mαke sure thαt the whδle 'killiηg the δther pαrtηers' thiηg dδesη't hαppeη... I meαη, I guess Scαrlet tried tδ kill Lδrreα αηd αll, but I will mαke sure yδu wδη't be iη dαηger" TA: She wrings her hands in her lap. "Eribus. I'm not going to lie. I'm frightened." AG: "Its... Its reαsδηαble tδ feαr, but I wδη't let yδu be iη dαηger, αηd I'm sure yδu wδuld dδ the sαme fδr me" TA: "Always." She moves to wrap her arms around his waist. -- athanasyGerent AG lets her put her arms around him, and he tries his best to put his arms around her -- TA: Lorcan smiles and curls her small body into him. "This is nice." AG: "We αlwαys eηd up tδgether δη the flδδr... There is αlwαys sδmethiηg sδfter we cδuld sit δη" TA: "Oh? I like the floor, but if there's something softer..." AG: "Well I meαη, the flδδr is ηice, its better thαη the dirt αt leαst, but Heliux dδes hαve sδme ηice eηδugh furηiture" TA: "Then lead the way, Eribus." -- athanasyGerent AG stands up, helping Lorcan up on the way -- TA: She stands up next to him and gently dusts off what little dirt there was on her pants. -- athanasyGerent AG leads her to a sofa like piece of furniture, sitting down -- TA: Lorcan sits down next to him and curls herself up on the sofa thing. "This isn't too bad." AG: "See? Its α little bit better thαη the flδδr, ηδt αs αwkwαrd αt leαst..." TA: "Only because it's squishy." AG: "Heh, well... Mαybe, but its ηδt hαrd αt leαst" TA: "Anything is squishier than the floor, Eribus." She giggles a little. -- athanasyGerent AG blushes a bit before snuggling up to Lorcan -- TA: Her face turns purple again, but she doesn't back away. She seems to be very much liking the sofa now. AG: "L-Lδrcαη? Um.. Well..." TA: "Yes?" AG: "Well.. I uh" TA: "Spit it out, I can almost hear the finish crumbs." -- athanasyGerent AG holds her hands and kisses her passionately -- TA: Lorcan is greatly surprised, but with her hands restrained, somewhat painfully because of the metal, she can't retaliate. But... She realizes that she doesn't want to and instead, kisses him back just as passionately. Category:Lorcan Category:Eribus